


we're a happy family

by danielscarfmaan



Series: hey now [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielscarfmaan/pseuds/danielscarfmaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s always a mess when the Hale family decides to eat out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're a happy family

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this one for at least three months now, so /finally/. This one is dedicated to Sophie, my fav co-disaacer. Is that a word I can use? Disaacer. It is now. The word for this one is 'restaurant'. The title is originally from the song by Ramones but there's no actual connection more than the title being one I figured could work. Well, it'd be the "daddy likes men" line in that case.
> 
> These drabbles/ficlets are all, at least the majority, in the same universe, so if you're planning to continue reading my drabbles, you'll bump into the same characters more than once. Just a heads up, I guess. There will be background ships and those are; Scira, Stanny, Allydia and Berica, so if you aren't too keen on those, then I'm sorry about including them in some drabbles but I do like them and the pack is such a vital part of Derek and Isaac's life, so.

**It’s always a mess when the Hale family decides to eat out**. Granted, it’s a very rare occasion - especially after Isaac bought his husband a grill for his birthday, and not even thunder and lightning will stop him from cooking his family a nice, home-cooked meal. However, being hundred miles from home with a bunch of hungry kids in a car in the middle of nowhere does stop him from making healthy, home-cooked meals. It’s summertime and they’re on their way home from a weekend at Boyd and Erica’s summer house for the couple’s daughter’s second birthday - and the summer house just happens to be located in the middle of nowhere, hours away from Beacon Hills. It’s especially hard to resist the hamburger joint when there’s four kids chanting “McDonald’s!” in the back of their old, but shiny, volkswagen kombi - and Derek’s vote for Betty’s Diner across the road is beaten by four hungry kids and a grinning husband. 

**It’s always a mess when the Hale family decide to not use the drive-in**. Isaac is holding their youngest daughter Molly’s hand to prevent her from running off; which is something she happens to love. After finding her at a stranger’s table, happily slurping on a milkshake whilst said stranger went to get more ketchup, it’s been decided that it’s best to keep her under strict observation. No more running about and drinking other people’s milkshakes. But as her elder siblings run past them, despite Derek’s “Slow down!”, she starts to pull in her father’s hand, running on the spot. The only one willingly walking next to his fathers is Jack. Instead of running around by the people waiting to order, he’s calmly looking around the restaurant, taking every little detail in. Laura, the oldest triplet, claims that he is like their Ferdinand, except he’s a pup, not a bull, and Isaac supposes there’s some truth in that. Scarlett, their second oldest, claims that he was just given a really old soul like the character in one of her books. Isaac supposes there might possibly some kind of truth to do that too. Werewolves, kanimas; perhaps there’s such a thing as wandering souls.

 **It’s always a mess when the Hale family is ordering food**. Derek writes up all the orders on the back of a receipt after quite a few changes; Jack has a small crisis over wether he wants a cheeseburgers or nuggets - but fifteen minutes later, everyone’s finally settled for a final order and their father goes to order. The older kids are keeping Molly occupied from running away by letting her paint on a napkin with ketchup and Isaac is too tired to say anything, so he just leans back in his seat and tries to enjoy the moment of almost complete silence. For once, they’re not the loudest people at the restaurant . Not yet anyway.  
“Dad?” Isaac peeks one eye open and Jack pulls in his sleeve. “Dad?!”  
“Uh huh?” He answers, sitting back up properly, trying to hold back a yawn.  
“Is it true that sometimes the chicken feathers come with the nuggets?” Jack asks quietly, playing with a small package of pepper in his hands.  
“What? Trust me, there’s no feathers in the nuggets.” Isaac shakes his head, offering his son a small smile, but the seven year old remains with a worried look on his face.  
“Scarlett said so.” His sister snorts from her seat across the table, rolling her eyes.  
“Scarlett, don’t tell him stuff like.. Molly!” His original sentence turn into a cry as the toddler pours the remaining ketchup in her hair. “Fu.. Fudge.” He murmurs, nearly growls, for himself as he quickly takes the small paper cup from his daughter’s hands, getting on his feet to pull her out of the high chair. “Look, nobody move. Daddy’s right over there.” He points over at Derek, trying to get everything from the note into his order to the bewildered worker, before gazing back at his children. “Laura’s in charge. Don’t leave the table, and don’t play with no more ketchup, okay?”  
“Salt?” Jack asks, looking up from his cabbage patch doll - after receiving it for his fourth birthday, it’s practically been glued to him. It goes wherever he goes and no exceptions.  
“I like salt,” Scarlett says.  
“You can have salt on your food, just don’t...”  
“I’ve got it. No throwing, no pouring and preferably no eating anything, like salt,” Laura says, offering her father an apologetic smile. Her father feels himself calm down and nods before heading towards the restroom with the toddler. 

**It’s always a mess when the Hale family have received their order**. Derek tries to give the right box to the right kid whilst trying hard to remember which box is the right one; which is hard when all four kids impatiently reach out for one.  
“No, no. Molly’s the one with extra pickles! Jack doesn’t want any at all, and this doesn’t have a note on it, so it must be his...” Isaac shakes his head as he glances down at the box his son was just given. “But there’s apple juice in this one. Did you order apple juice, Molls?”  
“Nuh uh!” She wrinkles her nose, shaking her head furiously. “I wanna have a fizzy one.”  
“Do you want milk instead of apple juice?” Derek tries, the mere mention of the word ‘fizzy’ making a bit nervous. He knew letting Danny and Stiles babysit the kids for a weekend as he and Isaac got a few days to just relax in a motel a few miles from Beacon. Sure, it’d been nice but then they got back and all his kids claimed they’d found salvation in soda pop. Derek could almost imagine Danny and Stiles’ own children being 75% sugar instead of water. “Or do you want that apple juice?”  
His daughter gazes at him for a long time, chewing down on her lower lip in thought. He feels himself grip the handle on the box he’s yet to hand out tightly.  
“I wanna have milk,” She finally says, and he lets out a soft sigh, setting the box down in front of Laura as Isaac hands Molly the milk from Jack’s box.. Soda pops are limited to two small glasses every Friday. Every other day of the week, there’s three options. Water, milk and Derek’s home-made juice. Pear, apple, orange, mango. It was his specialty.  


**It's always a mess when the Hale family have a little bit of trouble accepting their orders**. “There’s no fries in this,” Laura says flatly as she glances down into the box she’s been assigned. “I’d like some fries.”  
“But it’s yours?” He asks, waiting for an answer so he can finally hand the last box over to Scarlett who’s starting to look like she could swallow Jack, who’s sat next to her, at any moment if she doesn’t receive her food soon.  
“Technically no, because I wanna have fries.” She frowns and Derek sighs as he places the box in front of her sister and sits down on his own seat to unwrap one of his two Grilled Onion Cheddar Burger. “Why can’t I have potatoes?”  
“You may think it’s only potatoes, but if you wanna be big and strong like your dads, you gotta eat your carrots.”  
“Scar’s got the carrots. I’m apples.” Laura rolls her eyes, but dips one of her nuggets into the spicy buffalo dip.  
“I thought potatoes were good.” Jack says, still chewing on his burger, pretending to feed his doll.  
“Potatoes are good but french fries isn’t like normal potatoes.”  
“What exactly is a normal potato?” Scarlett asks.  
“A raw potato?” Laura raises an eyebrow, smirking. It’s ridiculous how much she reminds him of his sister, her namesake. He’s made a lot of mistakes, but he sure picked the right names.  
“No, Laura. I’m talking boiled, mashed…”  
“Stick ‘em in a stew!” His husband suddenly cries out, a wide grin on his face. Derek gives him a blank ‘I’m not sure what I expected’ look, earning him a soft chuckle from Isaac. “We have banana chips in the car, so eat your food and you’ll get some of those.”  
That’s enough to get the kids to start devouring their burgers and nuggets instead of considering joining Laura on the crusade for a meal with french fries. 

Yes, it’s always a mess when the Hale family decides to eat out.


End file.
